Software applications are popular for providing entertainment, assisting users in performing tasks, and in performing a variety of tasks. Some applications may contain vast amounts of functionality such as is available through Office Suites such as Microsoft® Office and Office365™, Apache OpenOffice™, Zoho® Office Suite, Apple iWork®, Google Drive™, Facebook®, Adobe Photoshop®, and even Amazon Kindle® reader. Other applications provide specific, or limited, functionality for handling certain tasks, for example Facebook Messenger that is directed to the messaging component of Facebook and a weather application such as provided by Accuweather, Inc. These more limited function applications (and even the full featured applications) are commonly used on mobile devices. Applications for mobile devices (including phones, tablets, phablets, laptops, and wearables), as well as applications for desktop devices (including Mac and PC) are often referred to as “apps”.
To purchase an application, it is common for people to use their mobile phone, tablet or other computing device to search in an “app store” for a desired application, such as a game, media application, productivity application or the like, which can then be downloaded and installed, or delivered as a web application, and run on their mobile phone, tablet or other computing device with ease. An app store refers to a distribution platform for applications. Examples of app stores include Amazon® Appstore, Google Play™, Apple® App Store, Windows® Phone Store, and Microsoft® Office Store.